custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vetra Nui
Vetra Nui is an island isolated from "The North", or the northern area of the Matoran Universe. History The Discovery of Vetra Nui Vetra Nui was stumbled across by Toa Baros, a toa of gravity, after he left the Southern Continent. He had brought fellow Ba-Matoran who had offered to go along with him for the journey. They first stopped at Artidax, which was the last Southern Island known to them at the time, but their stay was limited due to the high volcnaic activity that Artidax had to offer. Then, it was out to the unknown. There was little to no information for the Southern Islands, so Toa Baros was flying blind from that point on. After a long and dangerous journey, he had discovered an island, even after passing many. The Ba-Matoran Influence Toa Baros' arrival did not go unnoticed, however. He had landed on Fa-Vetra, the home of the Fa-Matoran, or the matoran of magnetism. Baros and his crew were spotted by lone scout named Farovick (who would later become a Toa) who confronted them and asked them of their business. Baros had told Farovick that he was a traveler and his crew needed food and shelter. Farovick agreed and brought them to Fa-Vetra, where Toa Baros began to learn the island. When Toa Baros was asked about where he had come from, he told the Fa-Matoran of "The North" and the tales of Toa, Makuta, Artakha, and much more. They began to treat his and his crew like royalty and allowed them a piece of the island in the center to make their own settlement. Word spread of their arrival to the other tribes and they were welcomed as well. Soon, Toa Baros realized that he could use his power to bring a great city to life. So, he sacrificed his power to bring "The Central City", or Ba-Vetra, to life. Toa Baros became Turaga Baros and the undisputed leader of all of Vetra Nui. With this, Turaga Baros gave the tribes Northern technology, such as electricity, adavanced cities, and mines. The Creation of Toa Warriors The tribes had also learned of the toa, and wanted to create them as soon as possible. Each tribe selected a matoran to become toa. The first five were Farovick, the toa of magnetism, Volta, the toa of lightning, Suvor, the toa of plasma, Cerina, toa of psionics, and Botan, the toa of plantlife, the leader. However, the De-Matoran were in the middle of a dilema. The De-Matoran Toa Crisis The De-Matoran leaders were not too fond of the idea of a toa in the beginning, due to their acute sense of hearing and the fear of the toa causing far too much noise and terroizing the people rather than protecting them. When the other five toa were created, the De-Matoran were pressured into making one of their own. Soon, factions formed and De-Vetra was split between opinions. De-Vetra was engulfed in high tensions and much violence. The entire area almost erupted into a civil war until the five toa were sent in to force the creation of a six toa. The pro-toa side rejoiced and the anti-toa side was so disgraced that they ultimately left Vetra Nui for good and were never seen again. Eventually, Desarg was chosen and was made the first toa of sonics, finally filling the toa team. The Seven Vetras Vetra Nui Layout Vetra Nui is seperated by seven areas. Fa-Vetra, Bo-Vetra, Vo-Vetra, De-Vetra, Su-Vetra, and Ce-Vetra. Ba-Vetra is a massive city in the center where Turaga Baros and all Ba-Matoran live and work. All Vetras are near some landmark that is the sort of center of the Vetra. Ba-Vetra "The Central City", as the Ba-Matoran call it, is a large metropolis that is by far the most advanced area of all. After 2,000 years of the Ba-Matoran being there, there was a sizeable amount of Ba-Matoran actually on the island. It is the center of all action on the island and most of the other matoran are sent quite often to check in with Turaga Baros. The six toa always come to the city to meet in case of emergencies, like the De-Matoran Toa Crisis. Landmarks such as the Toa Suva, the Council Tower, and much more. There is something for everyone in Ba-Vetra. Fa-Vetra The center of all trade, Fa-Vetra is the second richest area due to the monoploy of magnet selling. The city is built inside of a massive valley full of magnetic energy and magnets themselves. This is the home of Farovick, the toa of Magnetism. Fa-Vetra was the second city to be built overall. Vo-Vetra The "powerhouse" of Vetra Nui, Vo-Vetra is home to the all female matoran of lightning. The city provides every ounce of power for the entire island via The Great Power Plant. It is one of the largest structures on the island and is a scientific marvel. It is home to Volta, the toa of lightning. Without it, Vetra Nui would be dark and cold. Su-Vetra "Not once have I been to a place so unfogiving, so dead, so....empty......and see matoran thriving like it's Metru Nui." Turaga Baros once said this about Su-Vetra, and every bit of it is true. Su-Vetra is built off of the Novi Desert, which is pretty much a wasteland. However, the matoran of plasma are extremely used to high temperatures due to their resistance to heat. No other matoran type hardly ever enters Su-Vetra, which is for the better, because an annoyed Su-Matoran is not to be trifled with. It is also the home of Suvor, the toa of Plasma. Ce-Vetra The peaceful and quiet city of Ce-Vetra is one of knowledge and meditaion. It is built off of the Peninsula of the Mind, which is one of the greatest sights of all of Vetra Nui. It contains The Fortress of the Mind where Ce-Matoran meditate and where Toa Cerina practices her telepathic powers. Bo-Vetra In the middle of the Vetra Bui, Bo-Vetra is built within the "Forest of Enternal Life", which is a massive forest full of lifeforms that have never been seen in "The North", according to Turaga Baros. Toa Botan, the toa of plantlife, who is the toa that guards the forest, claims that he hasn't even come close to discovering all of the different beings in the forest. Bo-Vetra is made entirely off of the trees that are there. It is composed of many platforms and low-tech villages. It is by far the least advanced of all cities, but that is how the matoran want it to be. De-Vetra The quietest of all Vetras, De-Vetra is home to the matoran of sonics, who rarely speak due to their acute sense of hearing. Their landmark is the Temple of Solitude, which is where the matoran live and socialize via a De-Matoran sign language. Due to the De-Matoran Toa Crisis, about half of the De-Vetra city is actually rubble. The part that still stands is currently uninhabited due to the Ba-Matoran moving in to check for any kind of biochemical that could wipe out matoran that may have been released by bombings. Toa Desarg secretly goes into the De-Vetra city to make his own investigations.